Direct current (DC) power circuits often include polarity sensitive devices or loads. Polarity sensitive loads, in general, are designed to operate properly when provided with a DC voltage and/or current of an expected or desired polarity. When the polarity sensitive load is provided with a DC voltage and/or current of an incorrect or reverse polarity, the polarity sensitive load may be damaged or may operate incorrectly. A polarity sensitive load may be provided with a DC voltage and/or current of an incorrect or reverse polarity when a power source such as, for example, a battery is misconnected to a circuit containing the polarity sensitive load.
Conventional power circuits having polarity sensitive loads often use protection devices and methods that introduce significant voltage drops when the conventional power circuit is operating under normal conditions (i.e., when a power source of the conventional power circuit is providing a DC voltage and/or current having a proper or desired polarity). As a result of the significant voltage drops, considerable amounts of heat can be generated. Consequently, such conventional power circuits often require high power circuit protection devices such as, for example, high power diodes. These high power diodes can increase costs and the heat dissipated by such high power diodes can increase manufacturing and design costs due to the need for thermal management.